Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui
Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui es el episodio 16 de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Chun-Li, de Street Fighter y Mai Shiranui, de King of Fighters. Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 16 - ¡Street Fighter VS King of Fighters! ¡La legendaria Chun-Li desafía a la voluptuosa Mai Shiranui para acabar con la rivalidad más caliente de la época! (Original: Episode 16 - Street Fighter VS King of Fighters! Legs VS boobs! The legendary Chun-Li duels the voluptuous Mai of SNK's Fatal Fury to end the arcade era's hottest rivalry!) Introducción Wiz: En cuanto a luchadores, los hay de todas las formas y colores. Boomstick: ¡Y me gustan las formas de estas dos! Wiz: Chun-Li, la mujer más fuerte del mundo Boomstick: Y Mai Shiranui, la reina de los luchadores Wiz: Somos Wiz y Boomstick, y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Chun-Li Wiz: Chun-Li, la primera dama de los juegos de lucha Boomstick: Famosa por sus imponentes piernas. ¿Has visto esas cosas? ¡Son más grandes que los brazos de Ryu! Wiz: Chun-Li es una detective de la Interpol que recibió un entrenamiento policial rudimentario. Pero fue entrenada más tarde por Gen, amigo de su padre y un maestro de la lucha en China. Boomstick: Pero nunca llegó a acabar su entrenamiento con él. O con nadie, en general. Pero no es del todo su culpa, ya que M. Bison mató a su padre, lo que hizo que Gen se fuese sin avisar. No se quién es peor. Wiz: Después de que ocurriese eso, Chun-Li ha estado persiguiendo a Bison para vengarse. Sus artes marciales preferidas son el Tai Chi y una versión del Kenpo que tiene elementos de Kickboxing. Prefiere velocidad antes que fuerza, usando una combinación golpes rápidos para poner a su oponente bajo presión. Boomstick: Y si todavía no te has dado cuenta, sus piernas son sus armas más poderosas. Con ellas puede romper paredes de ladrillo y lanzar cosas como un sofá. Wiz: Sus técnicas principales incluyen las veloces Lightning Legs, la impredecible Axe Kick o el ataque que desafía las leyes de la física: Spinning Bird Kick. Boomstick: No me molestaría montarme en ese helicóptero. Wiz: También puede utilizar su Chi para generar el Kikoken, una bola de energía lenta, que viaja en línea recta. Boomstick: Y el Kikosho, que es un Kikoken con esteroides, capaz de parar un coche en marcha. Wiz: Sus habilidades como detective le ayudaron a desmantelar la organización criminal Shadaloo. Tras varios torneos, se convirtió en profesora de artes marciales. Aun así, todavía no ha ganado ningún torneo importante ni ha matado a M. Bison. Pudo rescatar a uno de sus estudiantes de las garras de Urien, pero resulta que Urien la dejó ganar. Boomstick: Y como buen personaje femenino de un videojuego, siempre hace falta que la acaben rescatando, normalmente Guille. Wiz: Su premio más impresionante es acabar sexta en una competición de tiro, a pesar de nunca llevar una pistola en combate. Boomstick: Tiene sentido, no veo muy justo llevarse una pistola a una pelea mano a mano. ROUND ONE! BOOM! YOU WIN! Wiz: A pesar de sus contras, es capaz de aguantar bien en combate contra otros grandes luchadores, y es considerada la mujer más fuerte del mundo Street Fighter. Chun-Li: ¿Estás preparado para esto? Mai Shiranui Wiz: Mai Shiranui es... Boomstick: ¡MADRE DE DIOS, MIRA ESAS COSAS! Wiz: Mai es una Ninja del clan Shiranui y fue entrenada tanto por su abuelo, como por el famoso, pero pervertido Jubei Yomato. Boomstick: Le dio un nuevo significado a "Dar cera, pulir cera" Wiz: Su entrenamiento abarca todos los estilos Shiranui Ryu de lucha. De su abuelo, aprendió el Koppo-Ken, que se especializa en puntos de presión y rotura de huesos. Con Jubei, Mai aprendió a dominar el Judo. Boomstick: Mai es bastante rápida, pero se centra en golpes individuales y potentes para romper las defensas del enemigo. La única desventaja es que esto deja sus defensas completamente abiertas (ríe). Wiz: Sus ataques Flying Squirrel Furiante y Deadly Ninja Bees le permiten controlar el campo de batalla. También hace amagos de ataques para engañar al enemigo. Boomstick: Y también dispone de una cantidad ilimitada de abanicos de acero, que guarda en su inexistente sujetador. Wiz: Es cierto... Boomstick: ¿En serio? Solamente estaba haciendo un chiste sobre sus gigantescos pechos. Wiz: Hablando de sus uniformes... Boomstick: O falta de ellos... Wiz: No le restringen en cuanto a movimiento, pero tampoco es muy bueno para luchar. A pesar de esto, no le molesta en absoluto, prueba de su intenso entrenamiento. Lo viste por el Kunoichi, una forma de Ninjitsu que consiste en distraer sexualmente al enenmigo antes de atacar. Boomstick: ¿Eh? ¿Qué decías? Estaba distraído. Wiz: Olvídalo. Boomstick: Mai puede generar y controlar fuego con sus ataques. Wiz: Mai suele entrar en los torneos de King of Fighters para mantenerse a sí misma y a su prometido, Andy Bogard. Aun así, nunca ha ganado un torneo importante, pero suele quedar en puestos elevados. Boomstick: Y al igual que Chun-Li, la suelen secuestrar muy a menudo, sólo para ser rescatada por Andy. Mai: Mai Shiranui del Clan Shiranui te está a punto de dar una lección. Combate Mai espera tranquilamente en un bosque, hasta que aparece Chun-Li. Mai hace una reverencia y se pone en guardia. FIGHT! Chun-Li dispara un Kikoken, pero Mai rueda por debajo del ataque y le hace un veloz y largo combo a Chun-Li, que acaba con un Drop-Kick, que lanza a Chun-Li. Mai se lanza e nuevo hacia ella, pero Chun-Li se levanta y le da una patada a Mai, que intenta hace un ataque Ryu En Bu, pero Chun-Li se desplaza hacia la espalda de Mai y la lanza hacia atrás. Chun-Li carga hacia Mai con su Axe Kick y hace un combo con varios golpes, que culminan en un ataque Lightning Legs. Mai logra escapar del ataque final y lanza varios abanicos, uno de ellos en llamas. Tras ello, Mai se lanza a por Chun-Li, que bloquea los dos primeros abanicos, pero le golpea de lleno el tercero, dejándola indefensa contra el ataque de Mai. Mai intenta hacer un amago con su Flying Squirrel Furiante, pero Chun-Li se anticipa y ejecuta una ataque Lightning Legs mejorado, lanzando a Mai al suelo. Chun-Li se dirige hacia Mai, pero esta se recupera a tiempo y le hace una zancadilla, que tira al suelo a Chun-Li. Mai salta hacia unos árboles paralelos que había cerca para atraer a Chun-Li, que la persigue y escala junto a Mai. Cada vez que saltan hacia ellas, se golpean. Mai lanza a Chun-Li al suelo con un ataque piroquinético, pero esta se venga con una Spinning Bird Kick. Mai cae encima de una rama y Chun-Li se acerca para acabar con ella de un Kikosho, pero Mai rueda rápidamente para esquivarlo y agarra a Chun-Li con sus piernas, después, la lanza contra el suelo y contra un árbol. Chun-Li cae y Mai la persigue con un ataque de fuego, que aumenta el impacto que recibe Chun-Li. Mientras la pobre agente de la Interpol se intenta recuperar del golpe, Mai la cubre con una intensa llamarada, dejando sólo un abrasado esqueleto. K.O! Mai: Nippon Ichi! Resultados Boomstick: ¡Ganan los pechos! Wiz: Chun-Li tenía más fuerza y rapidez que Mai, además, su entrenamiento le preparaba para los amagos de Mai. Aun así, su arsenal no era nada compardo con el de Mai, que disponía de piroquinesis y abanicos de metal. Mai tenía mayor alcance y potencia energética. Boomstick: Y aunque Chun-Li sea una bestia en cuanto a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esa estrategia no fue muy útil contra alguien con semejante arsenal a distancia. Wiz: Ha sido un combate muy ajustado, pero la agilidad de Mai y su arsenal fueron capaces de darle la victoria. Boomstick: Al menos le ha ayudado a quemar calorías. Wiz: La ganadora es Mai Shiranui.Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Peleas de chicas Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Combates de juegos de lucha Categoría:Batallas de rivales Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:SNK VS Capcom